First consider the expression for: $-1$ plus the product of $-8$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $3$ times that expression and then add $-2$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-8$ and $x$ $-8 \times x = \color{orange}{-8x}$ What is $-1$ plus $-8x$ $-8x$ $ - 1$ What is the quantity of $3$ times that expression $3 \times (-8x - 1) = \color{orange}{3(-8x-1)}$ What does adding $-2$ to $\color{orange}{3(-8x-1)}$ do? $3(-8x-1)$ $ - 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $3(-8x-1)-2$.